Friends with (Training) Benefits
by BootyPolice
Summary: Our young hero Deku looks for a training partner one Sunday morning. . . /LEMONS EVERYWHERE/IzukuxKatsuki/
1. Chapter 1: The Dorm Room

"I'll never get stronger at this rate."

These words were uttered softly, but sadly.

Izuku Midoriya, who had devoted his life to becoming the strongest hero, had reached a little bit of a stale mate. It wouldn't have normally been a big deal but with the rise of the

League of Villains and the Symbol of Peace stepping down the world had already shifted quickly for the worse. The people needed heroes, they needed hope, they needed to be protected.

Midoriya couldn't protect anyone in his current state and he could not afford to waste any time getting to the point where he COULD save them.

The sound of a soft tick could be heard coming from his All Might alarm clock by his bed, it had gone off a couple minutes ago but the young hero Deku couldn't decide how to approach his

day to make the best of his time. Should he read up on more hero data? Should he practice with robot dummys? He also had homework left from his homeroom class, but he wanted to get training in before he got to the paper work.

As Izuku sat up in his bed he thought to himself, " _I really would appreciate training with a actual person,_ " he frown, knowing that there were few people willing to train with him

or people he trusted would be strong enough, " _robots just don't provide enough unpredictable movements._ "

As the young man sat up he looked down at his hands, scarred and still hard to move some days, he had just recently started shifting his focus to using his legs as his "weapons".

He had come up with a million different moves in a million different scenarios but with the lack of practice he wasn't sure if they would function as well as he imagined they would. He

just needed someone to practice with. . .

Slowly Deku slipped his feet from under the warm covers and onto the cool wood floor, his eyes looking towards the window that was obstructed by blinds, sunlight spilled out.

Time was ticking and he wasn't improving just sitting there.

As soon as Izuku had started walking he was able to quickly get ready for the day, thinking of ways he could improve himself as he slid into his casual clothes.

It was Sunday, the only day the student of U.A could really call their day off. Of course, did they ever really have a day off from hero training?

The sounds of other students waking up and starting their days could be heard as Deku opened his door. Some of his classmates spent their weekends with family, some went out with friends,

others just hung out in the dorm building sleeping or studying.

Smells of breakfast wafted though the halls as Midoriya made his way down stairs, waving to Tokoyami who was making his way back up the stairs.

Tokoyami was strong but during the day his quirk, Dark Shadow, was still rather weak.

" _It was still a thought_ " Deku hummed as he finally placed his slipper covered feet on the ground floor, his stomach now grumbling in protest to the lack of food in his mouth.

The dining area was rather busy for this early on a Sunday, especially with the weather turning out to be as nice as it was.

Making his way over to a table seating Iida and Uraraka, food tray in hand, Deku allowed a huge grin to spread on his face. His two companions were talking energetically, hot food steaming on their plates.

Iida was the first to notice Deku, giving him a nod before taking a small poised bite of food. Urarake on the other hand had eaten almost all her food already and seemed to be in a fabulous mood because of it.

"Ah, Deku, good morning!" Uraraka happily sang out, "You look like you have something on your mind already."

As he sat down Deku winced at the accuracy of her statement, it always impressed him how well his friends could read him. They had only really attended U.A together for a little over a

semester but had gone through so much.

"I-its nothing!" Deku stammered, trying to occupy his mouth with food so he couldn't say anything more. He knew if he told them his dilemma they would offer to train with them,

and honestly he knew Iida would be a good partner but every Sunday Iida visited his brother. Uraraka would happily train with him as well, but Deku wouldn't be able to bring himself

to go all out with her - it wasn't that she wasn't strong but her quirk wasn't one he thought would be suitable to train with. She could easily make things float, and she had extended

the time and amount of items she could use, but her hand to hand combat was still rough.

"What are you guys doing today?" Izuku asked between bites, his eyes looking between the two sitting across from him.

"My brother has made a lot of progress with his physical therapy so my mother and I were hoping to get him to go out for a nice dinner." Iida spoke up first, seeing as Uraraka had just

placed a drink to her lips when Deku had asked the question.

Gulping whatever liquid was in her mouth Uraraka breathed, "I REALLY need to finish my homework BUT Ashido invited me to go shopping because one of the stores at the mall is closing down

and everything is discounted!"

The three friends continued to talk about their day while eating, the conversation flowed easily between them and it was hard to part ways when they all realized how fast time had past.

"Maybe Bakugo will train with you?" Iida spoke up as he was standing up and adjusting his shirt, making sure food had not ruined his nice outfit for the day, "You both seem a lot closer now and he is defiantly a skill level you could benefit from training with." Deku winced at the mention of Kacchan's name, "I'd say Todoroki would be a good training partner too but

he is always visiting his mother on his days off now."

As Iida and Uraraka left the dining hall Izuku finished cleaning up and was about to leave when he felt a shoulder bump into him.

Speak of the devil.

"Watch it, Deku!" Two fire red eyes glared at Deku, a frown on his face as Bakugo stopped to turn around and look at his classmate.

"Actually Kacchan. . . " Taking this as an opportunity to ask Izuku figured he'd get it out of the way, knowing in the back of his mind what Bakugo would say but it never hurt to

ask, plus, Kacchan's quirk and fighting style would be ideal to practice the moves Deku had been wanting to try out.

"What the fuck do you want?" the blonde spit out, interrupting Deku.

"W-Would y-you be willing to train with me?" These words almost came out as a whisper, still intimidated by Bakugo even though some of the air between them had been cleared after

the night they got house arrest.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" His words were sharp and to the point, Bakugo crossed his arms over his proud chest.

"Because you could benefit from it too." As Izuku spoke this time he wore a serious expression, knowing if he wanted to have a good chance at getting what he wanted he would need

to be direct.

"Fine."

The angry young man pushed past Izuku who now wore a dumbfounded expression, not expecting that answer.

Kacchan looked over his shoulder to Deku, "I'll see you in an hour in the gym, dumb ass."

Before making his way to the gym Midoriya had decided to change into his training gear, not wanting to mess up his casual clothes and with his training gear at least he knew

that it could handle the wear and tear of Bakugo's fire quirk.

It seemed like Kacchan had the same idea because when Deku walked into the large gymnasium the blonde was in his training outfit with his back turned.

"Ah, Kacchan!" Izuku ran up to his classmate, happy to have someone to seriously train with.

He knew Bakugo wouldn't hold back, and he had a hunch that Bakugo had accepted this session because of how behind he felt in class and training, especially after the issue with

his hero license.

Bakugo turned swiftly to face Midoriya, his expression was blank at first but turned to a frown when he made eye contact.

"I'm not going to hold back, Deku." He spat out, obviously he was rearing to go this morning, he cracked the knuckles on both his hands and rolled his neck.

"Good." Was the only thing Izuku said as he stepped back and started to take his new fighting stance.

They sparred for hours, if there was one thing they had it was definitely endurance.

It seemed the two aspiring heroes had both come up with different moves and tactics they had wanted to try out, some more successful then others but it was good to have feedback

and set these changes into motion.

Between breaths the two hardly exchanged words, focusing more on improving and getting stronger and less pointless banter.

But even with no words being spoken the gym was echoing with each movement they made. Bakugo's sparks and Midoriya's kicks were not something a hero focusing on stealth may have chose.

To Deku's surprise Kacchan would occasionally mutter a critique, in which Deku would nod and take note, appreciating and wanting to hear what the other boy had to say.

Even if Bakugo felt behind it was Midoriya who really felt the pressure, having only had his quirk for less then two years. He had always admired Bakugo, and still did, so anything

Bakugo said was taken seriously.

"I can't seem to get the flow of movement down," Izuku sighed out, stretching his arms in front of him as the two had ended their session for the day, "I guess I still have a lot of work

to do."

Bakugo shot a look over to his sparring partner, it was hard to read his expression, "Whatever." he murmured as he started to walk away.

"T-thank you." Deku could feel heat come to his cheeks, knowing that Kacchan wouldn't want to hear it but he appreciated having such a strong and smart

training partner and wanted Kacchan to know.

At this small statement Bakugo stopped in his tracks, hands deep in his pockets and back slighting slouched in his typical posture.

Deku clinched his fists, still damp with sweat, he was sure he was going to get clocked in the face.

"Hey, do you remember that fighting game we used to play as kids?"

Deku's fists released and his face went blank, "Uh, yeah?"

Kacchan still had yet to turn around, his stance the same as before.

Deku spoke up again, "In fact I think I have it all with me."

"Let's fight."

It was a "retro" game from an older gaming system, but being the Hero Otaku that he was Deku not only had the game but also the limited edition "hero" version of the system.

The game was "All Might vs THE WORLD" it was a fighting game where you played as All Might and you fought against other heroes or villains that were around at the time when the game

released. The multiplayer mode obviously let you play whoever you wanted against your friends.

Now, why Bakugo would even want to play this game was beyond Midoriya. And what was even beyond that was Bakugo was hanging out with Midoriya outside of class, or training, or any

other hero related activity.

Was Kacchan trying to further make peace? Was he needing a way to release his temper and wanted to use a video game to do so? Did he just really want to play the video game?

As Deku wracked his brain to figure out reasons why the blonde was standing there in the middle of his dorm room Kacchan was already making himself at home, turning on the TV and making

his way to the desk chair, pulling it out loudly and placing it some distance away from the television screen.

"Fucking set it up, nerd." He spoke up for the first time since they had left the gym, his eyes watched Deku anxiously.

Nodding and rushing over to the entertainment area, Izuku shuffled around to make sure all the wires and power cords were plugged accordingly and begin to set the game up for a round.

As Deku fiddled with the game Kacchan took the moment to look around the dorm room, leaning his chair back on two legs and balancing, his eyes taking in everything.

"Your such a dork," Kacchan spoke out loud his thoughts, "your room looks the same as it did when we were kids."

The shorter of the two boys could have sworn he heard something soften in Bakugo's voice as he said the last part, his own mind playing back scenes when they were kids.

There were a handful of good memories, even if the bad ones seemed to engulf them.

Sighing Deku stood up from his hunched position in front of the system, taking two controllers and carefully handing one over to Kacchan and taking a seat on the floor.

The two looked through the selection of characters, Deku having unlocked every one of the good and bad guys.

Going through the characters Deku noticed Kacchan had picked All Might right away, no hesitation.

Deku frown at the selection of his hero, but he knew Kacchan was just as big of an All Might fan as he was.

Settling on a lesser known hero, but one with similar moves to his own, Deku started the match.

" _This actually might be better study materiel then I would have ever thought!_ " Deku smiled a little as the round began, wondering if this was the actual motive behind Kacchan's sudden

behavior.

Naturally All Might was the superior hero to play but the game did try to balance that with the other characters, making everyone fair to play.

The first round Deku lost quickly, Kacchan was still on fire from the morning and seemed to be excited to play, button mashing loudly.

The Second round Deku won, but not by much, his health bar hardly had enough to even qualify as having health.

When the third round rolled around the two were in the game completely. Their faces inching closer to the screen, not a peep coming out of them.

The match had timed out, leaving it a tie.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Kacchan yelled out, hopping out of his chair and just as he was about to toss the controller to the ground Deku jumped up and grabbed at his competitor's hands.

"D-Don't break my controller!" He yelped, trying to pull the controller completely free from Kacchan's hands.

Realizing that Deku was trying to get the controller from him, Kacchan allowed his face to grow into a smirk, holding the controller even higher and out of reach.

Deku wasn't that much shorter then him, but he enjoyed still tormenting him and making him work for it.

"Come on, Kacchan" The shorter male groaned out, starting to get annoyed, "those controllers are really hard to come by these days."

"Your such a neeerrrrddddd" Kacchan chuckled quickly turning his back so that he was facing away from Deku.

A count-down could be heard coming from the television.

Both boys quickly turned to face the screen and ran to their spots for the last round, the round that would hopefully break the tie.

Another round started and quickly ended, Bakugo emerged the victor.

It was just like when they were kids. Kacchan always won, no matter what he played or did.

A long sign emerged from Deku's lips, he turned his attention to the boy on the chair who looked back down at him with another cocky smirk.

That stupid cocky smirk.

"What? Surprised you still are a loser?" Kacchan laughed at Deku's disappointed look, he started pushing the chair back on two legs, still holding the controller in one hand.

It was at this moment that Deku realized how natural this all felt. As odd as this was at first, it ended up just carrying on like any normal day would if Izuku had spent it with

any of his friends. Maybe Bakugo realized this too? Maybe, finally, they could actually be friends.

"Let's play another round!" Kacchan's demand broke Deku's train of thought.

The blonde was balancing on one chair leg now, looking rather impatient.

Izuku started up another match, this time picking another hero and noticing that Bakugo picked All Might. Again.

First round Kacchan won, again.

Second round Deku won, again.

The third round Deku . . . Deku. . . won?

Kacchan whole face went from cocky to sour in a second and he began rearing up to throw the controller again, this time Deku dived at him, causing the blond to fall off the chair onto

his rear with a loud thump.

Deku scrambled to grab the controller while Bakugo gathered his composer but naturally the blond had fast reflexes and he jerked the controller just out of Deku's grasp again.

Izuku frown, not allowing himself to lose this fight, he decided to just tackle Bakugo to the ground with grunt, wrapping his legs around the other boy's to limit his movement and using one hand to reach for the controller and the other to prop himself up he successfully achieved his goal.

Of course, that only lasted a second.

Kacchan quickly used his upper body strength to roughly push Deku off to the side, snatching the controller back in the process, his legs wrapping around Deku's hips.

One of Kacchand's hands quickly grabbed one of Deku's, pressing it against the ground, the other hand still managed to hold the controller just out of Deku's reach.

Deku now the loser again shot a glare at the boy on top of him, "G-get off!" he huffed, now starting to wiggle even more under the other.

The hand grasping Deku's wrist grasped even harder, causing Deku to wince in pain. Again he madly wiggled his hips, not only side to side but now back and forth.

This action caused him to stop for a moment, his heart fluttered and face began to heat up.

Every time he wiggled like that caused the two boys to press groins even more then they already were, and each time they rubbed against one another like that it felt. . .

good.

Trying to toss those thoughts from his mind he felt the legs wrapped around his hips tighten.

"Scared of losing again?" Kacchan teased above him, probably taking the red on Deku's face as red from anger and not embarrassment.

At this moment Deku honestly debated on using his quirk, just enough to knock Kacchan off.

There was a pressure against his groin again, Kacchan pressing back against him, causing Deku to breifly lose his train of thought. Was Kacchan doing this on purpose? Did he not feel

this friction too? These thoughts cause Deku to feel even more guilty but. . . even still.

Deku allowed himself to press and wiggle against Kacchan harder, almost losing his rational thoughts in the process. The blonde had remained quiet through the fighting, no expression

on his face as he felt Deku press and wiggling against his crotch.

They locked eyes, the heat between them had grown causing a small amount of sweat to form on their faces, Deku almost to the point of panting. The eye contact caused Kacchan to press

against Deku again, the hand holding the controller placing it down next to them, the hand gripping Deku's wrist still tight on him.

They remained silent, the air almost awkward at this point.

Still keeping his eyes locked on Bakugo, Deku pressed and rubbed against him, this time a small sigh escaping his lips, face still beet red.

Slowly Kacchan brought his face down, red eyes locked with green, thrusting his hips harder now, his face just inches from Deku's.

Kacchan and Deku knew now that they both were gaining pleasure from this, both of them some shade of red, Deku darker then Kacchan.

They both began to find a rythem to their grinding and aknowlaging that they both had formed erections some time ago.

As they began to start panting Kacchan released his grip off Deku's wrist, using both hands to prop himself up before he let out a soft moan.

Hearing this moan Izuku allowed the pressure that had built up in his member to release, feeling the twitching of Kacchan's orgasm too much to take.

Pushing himself off of the smaller hero Katsuki slowly stood up, his legs almost giving out but luckily his endurance and strength pulled through. Before turning on his heels to leave

Kacchan cast a look down to Deku, who was still panting and sweaty, blush still painted across his face, eyes half open.

Not able to say anything Bakugo left.

The sounds video game music could be heard before he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

The sound of his phone brought the young boy laying on the floor to life, eyes shooting open, his whole upper body shot up into a alert position.

He didn't even make it to the bed after Kacchan left, between training for a couple hours and the visit from his childhood friend, Midoriya had quickly fallen asleep.

Deku's heart began to thump loudly and erraticly, memories of just a couple hours ago playing in his head.

They hadn't kissed, or really even spoke, but Kaksuki and Midoriya had shared and extremely intimate moment.

The image of Bakugo above him, face slightly pink, sweat on his brow, his breathing hitched as he thrust his hips against Izuku.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

Panic struck him, Was Kacchan messing with him? Maybe it was to get back at Deku for keeping the secret between All Might and him? But Kacchan was a man of his word, and honestly

one of the many reasons Deku admired him. What a odd way to get back at someone anyway.

The phone in his pocket went off again, it was the sound of a text message from earlier. This snapped Deku back to reality as he quickly fumbled in his pockets to retrieve the vibrating phone. As he shifted he felt a rough sensation in his boxers, realizing he hadn't "cleaned up" from earlier.

Not allowing himself to think about it any longer Deku looked at his phone and stood up.

Uraraka had come back from her shopping trip and wanted to eat dinner in the dining hall together, she had a funny story she wanted to tell Deku.

As he read this message he smiled, slipping off his pants and his shirt, deciding it would be best to just not think about the whole Bakugo situation.

It must have just been a "in the heat of the moment" deal. They were both young men who had sexual desires, it wouldn't be out of the question to think those desires needed to be met.

Sighing Deku turned off the television, noticing the system must have turned off by itself as he was asleep.

But why did it have to be Kacchan?

The follow days passed as they always did - Class, training, homework - uneventful but he was happy to see improvement after testing out his new move set.

Eraser Head was sure to keep the class busy, having high expectations for his students and knowing time grew shorter out in city, you could see similar emotions on the other

teacher's faces as well.

This kept everyone occupied and on their toes, the free time the kids did manage to get was far and few in between.

Deku had almost forgotten about the whole Kacchan business completely, valuing his time to improve as a hero.

It wasn't like Bakugo spoke to Midoriya often to begin with, and when they did make eye contact they would simply advert their eyes and ignore one another, Deku couldn't prevent

the occasional blush that crept across his face. Luckily no one noticed.

"We will be taking a class trip out into the city" Began Eraser Head, his hands in his pockets as he spoke emotionless out to the class, "I want you all to actually observe the layout of the city, the shapes of the buildings, the traffic, the sounds. 70% of villain attacks are in heavily concentrated areas like the city."

Everyone let out a happy sound, chatting at one another excitedly at the announcement of a class trip. After their last couple trips they thought going out of the school grounds was out of the question.

"Everyone will be put into small groups of 5 and you'll have a teacher with you, please be responsible and stay with your teacher at all times." The teacher's eyes quickly glanced over to Midoriya, who happen to have a knack for getting in trouble.

"You'll have a paper due the day after your trip, I want you to write about how you can implement your surrounds in a fight and also how to avoid the least amount of damage in a large scale attack. I'll discuss more details about the trip and your paper closer to the date."

Everyone met outside the dorm building, it was the day of their class trip.

Teachers stood in different areas with different colored bands wrapped around their arms to represent their teams, the students were to get with their assigned teams as soon as the

school day started. They were to take the train into the city and explore different parts of it with their respective teachers as their guide.

It honestly wasn't a very exciting trip compaired to others, and it even seemed a little boring to some of the students who were from the city, but it was a good subject to address.

Izuku ran up to All Might, bright eyed and ready to take on the morning with his assigned group: Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima, and Bakugo. All Might was the teacher responsible for

the group, sporting the color (rather suitable) red.

Standing next to All Might was Bakugo, his red eyes quickly darted to the other side of the school yard, naturally the opposite direction Midoriya was walking from.

The air around the two boys felt heavy and awkward, All Might knew the feeling immediately, and a look of concern crossed his face. The older hero could have sworn the boys had resolved

most of their issues by now.

"Good morning, All Might!" Deku blurted out, turning his attention back to his confused supervisor, trying not to think about Bakugo any more then he had to.

"Ah, Midoriya my boy! Seems we are still waiting on the rest of the group." All Might motioned towards the empty area around him. Feeling like he shouldn't completely ignore Bakugo,

especially with them now being in a group, Midoriya cocked his head to one side and gave a small smile to the angry teen, "Good morning, Kacchan."

"Fuck off, Deku." Snapped Bakugo, hands deep in his school uniform pockets, a red piece of fabric already wrapped around his arm.

All Might shot a dissaproving look to Bakugo, "Young Bakugo, we are to be traveling as a team today, let's try and act like one."

Several minutes passed by, other groups began heading out into the city one by one. Kirishima was the next to arrive, taking his place next to Bakugo and energetically talking about

how he was. The next student to roll in was Kaminari, who wasn't too far after the Red Riot. The last and most late was Ashido, dragging her feet and yawning loudly, she never had been

a morning person, even in class.

Now that the red team had all gathered All Might motioned for the to follow him, making sure they all had their red fabric tied to their arms and they knew the proper safety measures

just in case of an emergency.

They had all made their way to the public train station, which was packed full of people who had to still go to work or school. It seemed the rest of the groups had managed to stay together in the busy station, sticking together closely.

All Might turned to the kids, taking one last head count, "We need to press like sardines if we want to stay in the same car together. Let's try to stay as a group now."

The next train pulled into the station, announcing its arrival and its next stop.

All five of the aspiring students were pushed forward into the car quickly, All Might bringing up the rear. Luckily they managed to press in, getting further packed into the car as

more business men and women followed.

"Get off me!" Bakugo hissed sharply as Izuku was pressed against him tighter and tighter. The two had broke off a little from the group in the car, even though they could all see one another a little over the heads of the fellow passengers. A large business woman had managed to get Bakugo and Deku into the corner, pressing the two students into the wall of the train so that there was no escape.

Kacchan's back had been pressed flat against the wall, and Deku's chest was pressed flat against Kacchan's chest, their faces only inches from one another.

Deku held his breath, feeling time stop as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead, green eyes fixed on Kacchan's lips for a second before snapping back to lock eyes with the other instead.

"I-I can't move, K-kacchan." Deku whispered in response to Bakugo's earlier complaint. If Midoriya was to try and adjust he would be pressed against the woman's breasts, which would look worse, at least this way it just looked like the two were sharing secrets and keeping to themselves. . . really closely.

"Well you better fucking figure a way to move." Another sharp hiss came from the blond who now was looking everywhere around him other then the boy firmly pressed against him.

This was so painfully awkward Deku just wanted to shrivel up and disappear, the thoughts and memories he had so adamant been trying to push away all came flooding back. Once the memories

of the day flashed in his mind he felt his body grow hot and his face get a bright shade of red.

"Whatever you are thinking it needs to change right now." This time Bakugo sounded almost urgent, almost as if pleading, as if he knew as well the thoughts that came into Midoriya's mind, "Focus on getting us out of this position." This was less of a sharp demand and more of a cry for assistance now.

Izuku looked back toward Katsuki again, their eyes met once more but this time instead of anger there was something else. . . Could he be feeling Kacchan's erratic heart beat as well? Was this heat not just his own?

Slowly Deku brought one of his scared hands to press against Kacchan's chest, it felt like a caged animal was trying to rip out of his chest. The blond's face began to turn a light shade of pink, quickly pushing Deku's hand off him with a growl.

"E-excuse me, ma'm." Deku had turned his face as far as he could to face the woman pressed behind him, making eye contact as he turned with All Might, "Would you mind turning around please?"

The woman made a small nod, though confused, and shuffled as much as she could so her side was to Deku instead of her front. This was better. At least he wouldn't be pressed against her breasts or her back.

After the woman turned Izuku followed her movements, his back now to Katsuki's chest. . . This was NOT any better.

There was a heat still coming from the boy behind him, his crotch rubbing into Midoriya's rear with every bump and turn the train took.

Quickly Deku went back to his original position, his face coming close to Kacchan's.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"I-I can't be like that!"

The boy's were whispering so low that no one could hear them due to the noise of the train on the track as it sped through urban communities.

They stood there for a second, eyes locked in silence as each of them thought of what to say or do.

A bump in the tracks broke the silence, causing them to press and rub on one another briefly. This feeling of being like this with Kacchan again. . .

Quickly Midoriya rotated his back to Bakugo again, unable to decide how to spend the next 15 minutes or until the car started to empty, which every came first. Again his eyes met with

All Might who looked puzzled to see this little dance Midoriya was performing in the corner.

With his ass rubbing against Bakugo again, Midoriya quickly noted that the once chub in Bakugo's pants had formed and erection.

Every bump and turn was torture for both of them, it seemed no matter how hard they tried to think of a million other things it all came down to the throbbing in each of their pants.

After 5 minutes of Deku's tight ass pressing and grinding on Kacchan, Deku spun around again to face his fellow student.

They both were breathing a little heavier, but nothing a normal person would notice from afar. The awkward air that had been hanging around them just several minutes earlier was completely

blown away by overwhelming lust.

Kacchan looked up at the ceiling of the car, trying to be anywhere but there. Why did this have to happen? Here and now?

Another bump jerked Kacchan so his chin bumped the top of Deku's head, letting out a annoyed grunt he brought his face back down.

Deku could feel Kacchan's hot breath on his skin, he could smell the shampoo Kacchan used the night before, he could feel the heat pouring out of every inch of his body.

It was too much.

A small, hardly audible sigh escaped Deku's lips as with one last turn of the train brought him over the edge, bringing his head down to lightly rest on the other's shoulder.

It wasn't much longer that he felt Bakugo tense up and relax, not a sound out of him.

They spent much of the rest of the train ride in silence looking away from one another, once reaching their stop it seemed boy Midoriya and Bakugo had almost leaped out and ripped through the crowed of other passengers, the voice of All Might stopping them from completely running away and out of the station.

The rest of the trip was a blur to Deku, he was unable to concentrate on the subject completely, though he was still able to catch vague information from his teacher. Most of the time

Deku would be drinking up all the information All Might had to say with a straw, but his brain was on a completely different planet.

As he took notes throughout the day he would occasionally look up from his notebook and catch a glance from Kacchan, but the rest of the day the hot headed student kept as much distance between them as possible.

This was not at all a good feeling, and Deku couldn't figure out why.

((Thanks for reading my first fan fiction in 10 years! This is all going to be updated sporadically and not very well written but this is just something for fun and it just makes me happy you took the time to read it!))


	3. Chapter 3: Training Room

Sunday evening.

Rain hammered loudly on the roof of the school, a low rumbling of thunder hardly audible.

Most of the students had already returned to their dorm rooms or were visiting with one another in the common areas of the dorm.

With it raining all day everyone seemed to be a little low on energy and motivation, Midoriya included.

Luckily he was able to force himself to the training area, setting himself a practice dummy in the empty room, but as he began to train he felt like he wasn't giving it his all.

Punch, punch, kick, kick, punch, punch, kick, punch.

These hits were void of emotion.

Why was he feeling this way? Confused, sad, maybe a little angry.

Another lifeless punch made contact with the dummy, but this time Deku allowed himself to fall forward, his forehead making contact with the beat up figure.

His shoulders sagged, leaning his weight against his soul less training partner.

Kacchan.

Thoughts and dreams had began to plague him at night. Images of Bakugo in provocative and sexual positions played in his mind.

His chances of friendship were ruined because he couldn't resist Bakugo. Was that it? Was this love or just pure physical attraction?

The green haired hero lifted his head, looking up to the high ceiling as if giving up.

"This is the weakest attempt at training I've ever seen."

That voice.

Deku's head snapped to face the area the familiar voice came from.

Walking towards him, in his school training gear, was Bakugo.

"How do you expect to even come close to All Might when all you do is lay around?"

A frown was worn on Kacchan's face, his eyebrows furrowed as he finally stopped to stand next to his classmate.

Deku's face had worn a shocked expression the whole time he watched Kacchan walk up to him. How did his childhood friend have such ironic timing?

"I was just taking a breather." Midoriya shot out quickly, pushing himself away from the training dummy to turn and face Bakugo.

"Bullshit. You've been shitty since you came in here." His tone was harsh, eyes gazing downward.

Had Kacchan been watching him this whole time?

The looked at each other for a moment, both of them wore expressions that were hard for the other to read.

Finally, the taller of the two balled his hand into a fist and semi-lightly punched Deku in the chest.

"Spar me, you fucking nerd."

A small smile crept onto Midoriya's face, a look of relief and then determination crossed his features.

It was good to hear Katsuki talking to him.

Bakugo walked a couple feet from Midoriya with his back turned, his arms swinging in circles around him as the felt the joints in his shoulders and elbows crack.

As Kacchan warmed up Deku took it as and oppurtunity to push the beat down dummy back into storage, giving the two boys ample space to work with.

Walking back to his starting position, Midoriya faced his opponent, who still had his back turned.

"You ready to get your ass beat, Deku?" It was a empty question as Bakugo quickly turned on his feet, allowing his body to take a fighting stance before he ran forward, not giving his opponent much time to think or get ready for the on coming attack.

A speedy right swing made its way to Deku's head, sparks flying and sounding off. Izuku quickly counterd the swing, ducking his head and aiming an elbow to Kacchan's ribs.

Another fast movement from Bakugo had him dash back, narrowly avoiding the hit.

This time Deku made an attacking move, swinging his legs ahead of his body to aim multiple kicks at the boy's head, which were quickly deflected.

Kacchan took this as an opportunity to grab one of Deku's legs, jerking Deku off balance.

Trying to catch himself from falling, Deku stumbled forward, almost bringing Bakugo down with him but the blond had managed to swiftly step aside.

Luckily Deku didn't fall, but he could hear fast steps coming back towards him, sparks sounding off again.

This time a left swing from behind, Deku stepped back, grabbing the arm aiming a punch at him and pulling it downward.

Bakugo was thrown off balance breifly, catching his footing, escaping out of Mioriya's grasp and putting some distance between them again.

Red eyes narrowed, watching Deku's movements closely.

Bakugo dashed forward again, this time his one of his hands reached out for the collar of Deku's training uniform, his other hand had been making a wide swing to clash with Midoriya's

face but he stopped abruptly.

Deku grabbed at the fist around his collar, trying to break free.

Bakugo's grip tightened and pulled Deku's face close to his own, frowning, not allowing his hold to be broken.

Izuku's eyes had grown wide, head pulling back as far as he could to avoid touching the other boy's face as he was pulled closer.

One last jerk of his arm brought Kacchan's and Deku's faces together, the blonde locking them into a fierce kiss.

Wait.

The hand that had been up to punch Deku came down and wrapped around his waist, trying to prevent Deku from pushing away to escape.

At first alarms went off in Izuku's mind as he began to try and pull away, but that only lasted a second before he let his body relax. In fact, he pressed his lips against Bekugo in return, taking this moment to enjoy an image he had several times pictured in his head.

Wait.

With Deku returning his kiss, Kacchan pulled his head away, eyes breaking away from his training partner to look around the huge room.

Their breathing was irregular, sweat lightly covering them when they locked eyes once more.

The air around them felt awkward as it always did lately, but neither of them spoke up, as if struggling to find what to say.

Bakugo's hand broke free from Izuku's shirt, the other hand that had wrapped around Deku now pushing Deku away.

Wait.

The continued silence ate away at Midioriya, his heart unable to go back to beating regularly.

As eyes went from looking at Bakugo to looking away, he heard the sound of footsteps falling away from him.

Was Kacchan going to leave again?

Was he going to leave after THAT?!

One fist by Deku's side tightened, head looking back up as he saw Bakugo walking away.

No.

"Wait!" His mouth moving on its own, legs moving forward on their own, arms reaching out to wrap around Bakugo on their own.

It was almost like an out of body experience, unable to stop himself.

Bakugo's face looked shocked, as if not expecting this result, allowing Deku's arms to wrap around him and pull him in for another kiss, this time more passionate.

The heat from their bodies could have melted ice with one touch, but instead they just seem to melt into one another.

Continuing the kiss, Kacchan allowed himself to wrap his arms around Deku's waist again, pressing harder and harder against his lips.

This was completely unreal.

Slowly one of Bakugo's hands began to travel down, rubbing his hand against Deku's firm ass before grabbing it hard.

At this motion Izuku broke from the kiss, gasping not only for breath but also in shock.

Of course, it was only a second before Bakugo quickly locked lips with Izuku again, pressing so hard against him that Deku could have sworn his lip was going to bruise.

This third kiss was more hungry and desperate then the others before, Bakugo's tongue began to force its way out of his mouth and into Deku's.

It wasn't long before Deku's mouth was invaded, one tongue dancing madly with the other. Bakugo's other hand came down to Deku's ass, rubbing and grabbing and pressing.

The emotions bubbling up in Izuku's chest, all too familiar to the other two incidents before.

Deku wanted Kacchan. He wanted to keep kissing him, to keep holding him, to explore every inch of his body.

Did Kacchan feel the same way?

Kacchan broke from the kiss, his mouth covered in spit between him and Deku, tongue still poking out as he panted for air.

Deku's hands began to travel around Bakugo's back, feeling muscle tone, marveling at how much bigger Kacchan had gotten since middle school to now.

The blonde's face looked hungry as brought his face down to Deku's neck, biting hard against the soft flesh, easily puncturing the skin with his teeth.

"A-ah! Kacchan!" A gasp of pain and pleasure from Deku broke the silence.

"Shut up, Deku. Do you want someone to hear us?" His voice was a low hiss against Deku's neck, causing goosebumps to cover his body.

At this point both of the heroes were hot and bothered, a feeling Deku was now just associating with being with Kacchan.

A loud BANG brought the boys to a halt, quickly pushing away from one another and scrambling as far as they could get before the sound of footsteps came toward them.

"Is everything okay?" The figure of Asui emerged from the other side of the room, her frog-like face carrying its normal curious expression, "I heard a cry as I walked by and got a little worried." This was a normal reaction for anyone, especially with all that had happen to class A-1 recently.

Bakugo remained silent, glancing over at the other male in the room for an answer as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"E-e-everything is fine! Thank you for checking though!" Midoriya laughed nervously, waving his hands in front of him as if trying to assure his concerned classmate.

"Okay, you two just aren't really known for getting along. . . " Asui's voice trailed off as she looked between her two co-heroes in training, bringing a finger up to rest on her bottom lip in thought.

Bakugo scoffed at her observation, walking toward the exit, "I was just about to leave anyway."

A look of urgency crossed Deku's face, not wanting the heated moment to end, but not able to think of how they could get away with it now.

"Midoriya, your neck?" Asui's eyes zeroed in on the spot Bakugo had just bitten minutes ago, a small amount of blood seeping out now.

Deku jumped, quickly bringing his hand to cover the spot, "Oh! This? I ran into the dummy and hit my neck." This was the worst excuse he could possibly think of, but it was the only excuse that had come to mind in that moment.

It looked like Asui didn't buy it, but she shrugged accepting it for now, "I guess I'll go back to my room." she hummed out.

Deku looked at her and then looked around the room for Kacchan.

Ah.

Kacchan had left again.


	4. Chapter 4: Rest Room

Izuku Midoriya had always admired Katsuki Bakugou.

From when they were little to now. No matter how awful Bakugou treated him, Midoriya couldn't help still admiring him.

Katsuki was always smart, strong, and determined, Izuku admired those qualities about him. These were all qualities of a great hero. . . minus the whole short fuse and no patience.

Never, though, had Izuku equated these feelings of admiration as feelings of love? If he could even call what he was going through love. Was it lust? But even if it was lust it was never like this prior.

Katsuki HATED Izuku. Those warm fuzzy feelings thye had when they were kids didn't last long because once they reached middle school Bakugou put Midoriya on his shit list. At least this was what Deku always thought.

It wasn't until recently that Deku found out some of why Kacchan hated him.

Izuku slumped forward at his desk, his eyes were looking forward but they weren't really focused.

"Deku. . . It is time for lunch?" A soft voice came from beside him, a hand touched him lightly on the shoulder.

Snapping out of his zone Deku looked over to his side to see Uraraka giving him a weak smile, a look of concern in her eyes.

Looking out past her, Izuku realized most of the class had left the room to go get food. He had completely missed the last half of his lecture. Shit.

"Oh, Sorry! I was just thinking about the lesson! It is a lot to take in!" Deku lied, putting his text books away as he stood up from his desk, shoving notes into his back pack in disorder.

Uraraka's lips pressed into a thin line, as if she had something she wanted to say but just couldn't get the words out, her hands holding one another behind her. It was obvious she was worried about Deku, but it seemed like she was unsure.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" She said in almost a whisper, looking away from Izuku shyly.

Oh no.

Did Asui see Izuku and Katsuki making out the other day in the training room? She shouldn't have seen them because there was a hall between the training room and some of the changing rooms and offices. . . But there was always that chance.

Izuku's heart stops, he lost his breath as he looked Uraraka right in the eyes.

"What's up?" He almost croaked, but he tried to keep his expressions in check, trying to appear as calm as possible. He began to to shove the books and papers into his bag even deeper, still looking at Uraraka.

"Well, Asui said she saw you and Bakugou in the training hall. . . " She looked away from Izuku's gaze again, swaying her hips as if in a nervous habit.

Deku broke out in a a cold sweat, still holding his breath.

"I-if he is still hurting you. . . you should tell the teachers!"

Deku dropped one of the books he was putting in his bag, air filling his lungs after he felt the color come back into his face.

So there was a rumor Bakugou was back to bullying Midoriya.

If any rumor was to start at least it was this one and not. . . Well, not the truth.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Deku picked the book up, giving Uraraka the sweetest smile he could muster, "We were just training, he wasn't hurting me."

He hated keeping this big of a thing a secret, especially from his friends, and he hated that it worried them.

The noise of a chair being pushed out of place against the hard wood floor could be heard on the other side of the class, causing Deku to break his gaze from his friend and to the location of the sound.

Kacchan.

Two piercing red eyes met with his own green gaze.

Bakugou's back was turned as if he was about to head out to lunch, but his head had turned so he could throw on last look behind him, to Midoriya.

Did he hear what they were talking about?

Taking a hand out of his pocket, back still turned Bakugou made a motion that seemed to mean he wanted Midoriya to follow him. Should he go or was he just imagining things?

Deku's head turned back to Urarake, sweet, loving, Uraraka.

"I'll meet you in the lunch room." placing his back pack back on his desk, hearing the papers and books crinkle and fall into place.

"Deku. . . ?" She was frowning as she grabbing one of Izuku's arm, trying to stop him from going any further, "Please. Just know we are always here."

His heart sank looking at her, maybe there was nothing he could say to convince her that nothing happened.

Uraraka's hand slowly let go of Midoriya, reluctant.

"I promise, I know." He spoke gently, trying to keep his expression as caring as he could, trying to convey that she had nothing to worry about.

Deku stepped back, waved a hand to his worried friend, "I-I'll be right there." Turning on his heels he began walking towards the direction Bakugou went.

There was no way he could tell Uraraka what was going on, even if he really wanted. . . It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

But here he was, stupidly following the person who caused all this confusion.

Before walking out of the classroom he cast one more glance at Uraraka.

 _I'm so sorry._

Katsuki had led them into one of the furthest rest rooms on that floor, even though it was still used it was not used as frequently as the one closest to their classroom.

Seeing this made Izuku's stomach drop. He wasn't stupid.

Once they both managed to step into the rest room Kacchan looked up and down, as if searching for something. The blonde kicked at one of the stall doors in one quick motion, causing Deku to jump at the sound.

It was just the two of them.

As soon as their solitary was confirmed Kacchan began taking slow steps back toward Deku, who had leaned up against on of the many white porcelain sinks.

Deku took a step back, pressing harder into the sink.

Was he about to get the shit beat out of him? That look in Kacchan's eyes. . . he couldn't read.

Before he knew it Kacchan grabbed his school uniform collar, jerking Deku towards him, teeth bared.

"Don't you EVER fucking think you can tell ANYONE." His voice was a dangerous growl, his other hand was in a fist at his side.

Deku shook his head. There was no way he could tell anyone anyway. Seeing Midoriya speaking with Uraraka must have triggered panic in Bakugou, realizing that word could spread about them if anyone WAS to find out.

Their faces were close again. Deku could feel Kacchan's hot breath on his skin, realizing that Kacchan's body was pressed against his with the cold sink pressed to his back.

"I won't tell anyone, Kacchan." Was all Izuku could spit out, unsure of what else to say.

Bakugou held his gaze, hand still tight around his collar.

That was when the rest room door swung wide open.

It was Kaminari.

Kaminari stopped in his tracks, eyes wide at the scene before him.

Was he about to witness Bakugou beat the shit out of Midoriya?

With sharp breath "Tch" Bakugou pulled his hand off of Midoriya's collar, taking several steps back as he made eye contact with the newcomer to the rest room.

Midoriya started to laugh uneasily, waving his hand to Kaminari as he tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

They didn't need teachers to step into this, and with the rumors starting about Bakugou bullying Deku to begin with this could reflect badly on him.

"You know, Bakugou, just overracting!" Izuku joked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, Bakugou, you need to chill." Kaminari warned the angry boy, his eyebrow raised as he walked to one of the urinals to continue his business.

Thank god Kaminari was typically clueless to social situations and was pretty easy going to begin with.

Bakugou shot a quickly glare to the boy relieving himself and then he looked back to Deku with a weaker glare.

They waited awkwardly in silence for Kaminari.

Deku probably should of just left, his friends were waiting for him at lunch and he was fairly certain Kacchan just wanted to make sure his ass was covered.

But he didn't leave.

He stayed as Kaminari washed his hands and waved to the two of them, "I have no clue what you guys are up to but you are being totally weird." he said as the rest room door closed behind him.

The two stood in silence, looking at the door as if expecting Kaminari to pop his head back in.

"I will murder you if you tell anyone." The warnings began again and Deku's head cocked to the side as he gave out a big sigh. He should have left while he had the chance.

But there was something at the back of his mind that bothered him.

Izuku pressed off against the sink that he had been leaning against the whole time and it was his turn to approach Katsuki, his eyes locking onto the other's.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kacchan snapped, eye brow raising in annoyance as he watched Deku walk up to him and get abnormally close.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Kacchan." He reinstated what he said before, making sure that they both still kept the eye contact so he could insure Katsuki knew he was being sincere.

"Whatever, nerd." The blond looked away, frown still painted on his face.

That was when Deku leaned his face forward, craning his neck to compensate for the couple inches taller Kacchan was.

He kissed Kacchan softly, he couldn't cover the small smile he wore.

Why did he do that?

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya's face with both hands to prevent him from pulling back, lips still locked on one another but this time Kacchan was making it more rough.

"I'll show you just ' _Bakugou overreacting'_." as Kacchan said the last part he mocked Deku's voice, referring to earlier with Kaminari, he forced Deku back trying to find the closest surface to press up against.

Deku didn't fight the kiss, and he couldn't help but laugh at Bakugou's overreaction to Deku's comment about him overreacting.

"Why do you always look down on me?" Bakugou growled again, biting at Deku's neck and bringing one of the hands from Deku's face to the wall that was now behind Deku, "Like I need a piece of shit like you to cover me."

Deku remained silent to these last statements, feeling the bites on his neck swelling already but not feeling the urge to fight back.

"I'll show you. . . " This last comment from Bakugou was almost a whisper, other hand that had been on Deku's face was now running down his chest before fighting to snake back up under the school blazer and white button up shirt.

There was so much tension between the two of them now.

Once Bakugou's hand sucessfully got under the layers of clothes he let his hands rub against Midoriya's abs, tracing the lines on his skin. Kacchan's hands were so HOT. Like temperature hot. The hand by Deku's head that was against the wall was even radiating enough heat for him to feel against his face.

Kacchan's lips trailed back up from biting on Deku's neck to his lips again, this time biting Deku's lower lip.

At this bite Izuku winced, he could already taste the blood from this new wound.

Bakugou was so aggressive. With how much he was biting Deku there would be questions now.

The hand under Deku's shirt moved up more brushing against one of his nipples, Bakugou began licking and sucking the the bottom lip that he had damaged.

Izuku felt his boxers tighten around his dick, pressing to get out of his pants.

Why did this always happen? Why did he want this to continue so badly?

There was a sudden vibration in his pants that caused both him and Bakugou to jump.

His phone was going off in his pant's pocket.

"O-one second!" Deku broke off from Kacchan, scooting away so he could reach into his pocket and pull his cell phone out, noticing Iida's number highlighted and also noticing the time on the screen. Oh shit. They were already halfway done with lunch and obviously his friends were concerned with him not being there.

Bakugou glared at the phone and then to Deku's face, it seemed he must realized that they were still in school and missing lunch too.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Deku spoke into the phone as soon as he answered, trying to think of a valid excuse. . . Having to lie to his friends again.

"Uraraka said you were going to be here after you used the rest room and it seems you've been there for quit a while. Is there and issue, Midoriya?" Iida spoke in a stern tone, almost like a doting father. To be expected from the class president.

"I actually got caught up talking to one of the teachers, I just had a question about some of the school work so. . . "

Lying to his friends royally sucked. He hated every second he opened his mouth. They deserved to know the truth but.

Deku looked over to Kacchan who still had his eyes glued to him.

"I'll be right there, I promise."

After Iida reluctantly accepted the answer they both hung up, Deku slipping his phone back into his pocket, the feelings of lust had vanished after being put on the spot like that and realizing he was deceiving his friends again.

"I've got to go," He whispered, looking down at the tiled rest room floor as he pushed off the wall and began to walk towards the door.

As he pulled the door open he stopped to cast a glance to Bakugou who just stood there with his back turned.

How was he going to explain all these marks on his neck and the cut on his lip?


	5. Chapter 5: Home

It was fall break.

Most students took this week to go back to their homes and spend time with their families, but there were a small handful who stayed in the dorm.

Midoriya, of course, rushed home as soon as he could.

The comfort of being in his own home, the warmth of his mother's embrace, the smell of her cooking, he really missed all of it.

of course was ecstatic to have her son home, also missing his company. It always shocked her how fast he was growing (Physically and mentally) and she praised him for how impressed she was with his efforts to become a hero. . . Of course, not without also lecturing him about being safe and how much she was also constantly worried.

Izuku couldn't argue with her.

Deku spent as much time with his mother as he could, helping her with daily chores like cooking and cleaning, but also helping her with tasks she wanted to complete around the house like painting rooms or moving around furniture.

All this busy work kept his mind occupied and made him feel useful, always feeling like he needed to repay her for all of the love and support she gave him, even when he went to U.A and she opposed it.

Izuku adored his mother and would do anything for her.

The weather was cool, a harsh wind could occasionally be felt with the smell of winter in the air.

Izuku was wrapped under multiple layers of jackets, shirts, and scarves his mother gave him to go out to the market in, but he could still feel the bitter winds.

When his mother noticed the lack of food in the house (due to having a extra mouth she wasn't used to feeding) she sweetly asked for Izuku to go get things for the rest of the week while she started dinner. This was an easy mundane task that wouldn't normally take that long. Normally.

A small shiver went down the high schooler's back, he licked his already chapped lips, both of his hands holding onto multiple bags of groceries. . . and there he was.

Both hands shoved deep in his dark jacket, lower half of his face tucked into the collar, eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance, messy blond hair looking even more messy in the wind.

"Good evening, Kacchan." Deku gulped, unsure if he should even be greeting his short fused classmate.

"Don't talk to me." Snapped Katsuki as he continued to walk past Izuku.

It was so awkward, every time they looked at one another, every time they were in the same room, breathing the same air.

None of it felt right.

Deku bit his lower lip, running his tongue back and forth as if holding back his words.

Bakugou continued to walk out of sight, not stopping, not looking back.

Once Izuku got home his mother ushered him in, the smell of his favorite dish, Katsudon filled his nostrils causing his mouth to salivate.

Obviously she was excited to have him home and had wanted to make Katsudon for him as a suprise.

Izuku really adored his mother.

The two of them ate dinner together at the table, talking about silly small things, but enjoying each other's company and the delicious food.

As they finished up the meal the sound of a loud knock caused both of them to jump, Izuku almost dropping the dishes in his hands that he was bringing to the kitchen to be washed.

"Oh! I'll get it!" His mother squeaked, not expecting company and confused as why someone would show up so late, a curious look on her face.

Izuku continued to clear the table and clean the kitchen up, trying to return the kindness his mother showed him for such a amazing meal.

As he filled the sink up his brain began to venture to Bakugou. It was unexpected to see him, but they were neighbors so it really shouldn't have shocked him that much. Sighing as he began to scrub out a bowl he wondered if things would ever go back to how they once were.

"Guess who is here to see you, Izuku?!" His mother's voice sounded part excited and part confused, she stepped into the kitchen holding onto someone's hand, dragging that person along with her.

Oh how he adored his sweet mother.

Walking behind the short woman was none other then Katsuki himself, looking rather pissed off to be dragged around but holding his anger back.

"When was the last time KACCHAN was here with us!? If I had known I would have made extra food for you too!"

Kacchan slowly slipped his hand out of 's, shaking his head, "I already ate." He responded in almost a pout.

Deku's hands were completely engulfed in the sink, not expecting such a visit after the response he got earlier.

"Well, I am going to go take a bath, but if you two want any desserts I'd be happy to make you something!"

"Don't worry about it, mom." Izuku spoke softly, smiling at her as he finished rinsing off the bowl and drying off his hands, "Go take a bath."

Izuku's mom hounded Katsuki for a couple minutes about his family (their mom's were still friends after all these years) before she smiled and waved, walking away from the two awkward teenagers in her kitchen.

Why was he here?

Deku didn't want to rudely ask such a question, knowing he'd probably just get yelled at, so instead he opted to stand there and stare at Bakugou a little longer.

"I'm gonna punch you in the face if you keep staring at me." Kacchan finally spoke up, gritting his teeth and crossing his hands across his chest.

"Why are you here?" There he went, asking that stupid question.

Bakugou's mouth twisted into some odd expression between anger and (what Deku thought) embarrassment.

"I was bored."

It was that simple?

Deku couldn't fight the small chuckle that escaped from his lips, knowing he would defiantly get in trouble for that.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, nerd?" Kacchan walked up to Deku, punching him hard in the arm, hard enough to leave a rather large bruise.

"I have to finish these dishes," Deku rubbed his arm and nodded towards the dishes in the sink, "But after that we can play a video game or something?"

This was a shot in the dark, Deku had no clue what Kacchan wanted to do, he didn't know what Kacchan LIKED to do. They were so out of touch to begin with that this all felt so forced, but there was nothing else Deku could think to do.

Without another word Kacchan pulled up his sleeves and stood next to the other boy, grabbing a sponge and madly washing the dishes, shoving them at Deku to rinse off, "Hurry up then."

The two washed dishes in almost silence, the noise of water running in the bathroom going off down the hall.

"What the fuck did you eat to make such a fucking mess?" Kacchan muttered, handing the last dish to Deku and quickly drying off his hands.

"Katsudon." Deku smiled, putting away the dish and also drying his hands off, they had begun to wrinkle and felt odd to be out of water.

"You don't ever change, do you, dumb ass?" This statement was whispered but Izuku heard it clearly, his heart stopped.

Katsuki remembered that Katsudon was his favorite food, didn't he? But he would never flat out admit it, would he?

Midoriya quickly turned to face Bakugou, his face red and his heart racing.

What was he feeling?

"What? You scared I'm going to kick your ass in the video game?" A huge smirk crossed Bakugou's face, the face he always got when he was feeling cocky and ready to fight. (which was pretty much all the time. . . )

Deku stuggled to respond, not sure why at that moment such a surge of emotions bubbled up.

The smirk on Bakugou's lips quickly turned to a frown, getting grumpy with how slow Deku's response was.

"Come on or I'll fucking leave."

The two walked to Izuku's almost empty room, most of his treasured belongings had come with him to U.A, but of course there were a handful of things left behind.

A stray poster of All Might hung on the wall, some odds and ends lined his shelves and desk, bed neatly made.

Bakugou was the first to walk into the room, making his way to the bed and flopping back first into it, crossing his legs and sighing loudly to show his annoyance.

Midoriya followed behind him, walking over to the television and squatting beside it, trying to figure out what exactly he had for them to play.

Oh crap, he had brought all of his video games with him to U.A. . . He probably shouldn't have, but it wasn't like he had many to begin with.

"Um, I don't have any video games, Kacchan." Deku turned to look over at the boy on his bed, feeling bad that he lied about playing a game he didn't have, "We could play a board game?"

"I don't want to play a fucking board game." Bakugou sat up, defiantly not happy.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Just pick something, dammit."

At this pick it seemed Bakugou calmed down, he layed his back back down, head rested against Deku's pillow.

As Izuku began searching through his DVDs he thought about what his bed would smell like once Katsuki left.

What a silly thought.

All the DVDs Deku had were mostly just specials about All Might, and normally he would not think to suggest watching such a silly thing, but he knew when they were kids how much they loved to watch these together.

Without asking, Deku put in a DVD, turning on the Television and making sure the volume was adjusted.

He stood up from his spot on the floor and walked to the bed, deciding he wanted to sit on it even with Bakugou still there, so he sat at the edge and placed his back against the wall facing the screen.

Kacchan shot a glare at Deku, probably because he didn't want to share his space with him but also because he just put whatever he wanted on without asking.

As the opening credits rolled Izuku felt Katsuki shift his whole body to face the screen, eyes wide as he said "T-this movie?"

Katsuki probably didn't think Izuku still had it.

Deku would occasionally glance over to Kacchan, happy to see how amused his friend was. This was really a good show, it pumped the viewer up to become a mighty hero like All Might, showed you all of his amazing cool moves, gave you some motivational quotes to think about.

The door to Izuku's room opened, his mother poked her head in, a huge smile on her face as she realized what was playing on the television, having seen it a million times already.

"This sure brings back memories," She said softly, looking at the two excited boys on the bed as if they were back in pre school again laughing and shouting at the screen. She was probably going to ask them if they had wanted a drink or a snack, but couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. Maybe another time. She shut the door.

The closing credits began and Deku cast one last glance at Katsuki before sliding off the bed, they had both remand in the same spots the whole movie, but they both had their eyes glued to the screen the whole time.

Before he was able to place his feet on the ground he felt Kacchan's hand hold his arm, stopping Deku.

Deku looked over again, not saying a word.

They both remained silent, a awkward feeling returned.

Kacchan yanked Deku's arm toward him, trying to pull Deku back onto the bed, "Get back up here." He demanded sharply.

Izuku went back up to where he came, confused but not arguing. As he slid further back onto the bed his head hit the wall, realizing that Katsuki had quickly pushed him back more so he could straddle Deku's hips between his legs and keep him in place.

Deku's hands grabbed at Kacchan's thighs, partly to help prop him upright but also just because he wanted to FEEL him, to feel those tense muscles under his thick jeans.

How could they go from not touching or talking to _this_?

But Izuku didn't resist.

As always there was a fierce kiss that brought their faces together, but instead of bruising his lips this time it seemed like Bakugou was a tad gentler. Or was it his imagination?

Bakugou's hands were placed against the wall behind Midoriya's head, bucking his hips madly against Midoriya.

It was always joked in class that Bakugou was a asshole because he needed to get laid, but maybe there was some truth to that.

Did Bakugou just let his sexual tension build up without relieving himself? Was his hand just not good enough?

Deku raised his butt off the bed, angling himself to feel all of Kacchan's movements.

Why did Bakugou have to always use him to relieve himself? Why didn't he just get a girlfriend? Not that many girls would put up with his shit, but if she was from another class she might not know much about him other then the way he behaved at the sports festival. . .

Katsuki opened his mouth to breath against the kiss, shocked to feel Izuku's tongue poking around shyly. Katsuki took the tongue and bit it, gently, trying to push it out of his mouth and back into where it came from.

Both boys weren't shy about the bulge in their pants, it was almost like they were used to it by now.

It didn't take long for them to get hot and bothered, but they hardly made a sound, knowing that if they were too loud the chances of Midoriya's mother walking in was more likely.

Awkwardly Kaccahn grabbed one of Deku's hands that had been gripping his thigh, pulling it towards the center of his pants where the tent was being held up.

Deku immediately yanked his hand away, the light blush that had covered his face was now a deep shade of red. It was one things to ignore their obvious lust but it was another to address it like that.

Bakugou's expression went blank, as if not completely registering what happened but it was evident a few seconds later that he was flustered at being rejected.

Deku frown, feeling out of place and a little embarrassed before slowly he brought his hand to the desired spot, resting it gently on top of Kacchan's erection.

This was a unexpected turn of events for Katsuki, who had just about leaped off of Izuku a second ago, only to turn to face him now.

What now? What were they even doing? Why?

Izuku looked up at Katsuki with questioning eyes, not sure what to do next.

It wasn't like he had any sort of sexual experience with anyone, girl or boy. All he knew was from the internet. Did Kacchan even have any sort of experience?

As they stared at one another it was obvious they had no clue what do do next.

Deku finally moved his hand, gently rubbing on the spot his hand had rested, moving back and forth, his eyes still glued on Kacchan expectantly.

Bakugou grabbed at the hand on his crotch, pressing it harder against his member, trying to thrust through his jeans.

The credits of the movie drowning out the small sigh that looked to escape Katsuki's lips. Izuku wished he could have heard it, that sound of pleasure, the sound he was responsible for.

It would have been a lie to say that Bakugou wasn't attractive, Midoriya couldn't help but wonder if maybe Bakugou felt the same way about him.

Izuku continued to rub on Katsuki, bringing his lips up to meet with the other's once again.

It was only a couple moments later that Kacchan began fiddling with his zipper, feeling like he was going to explode, and all Deku could do was watch in amazement.

Was this really happening?

Bakugou backed his hips down as he adjusted his pants, pulling them down slightly to show his hips poking out before his manhood was also exposed.

Izuku's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"W-what?!" Kacchan snapped, he would never admit how embarrassed he was under Deku's wide eyed stare but it was evident in his expressions.

Bakugou leaned forward, he had moved down enough to reach Midoriya's pant's zipper, so he unbuttoned and unzipped Izuku as quickly as he could, feeling maybe if they both were exposed it would be less embarrassing.

After a couple minutes of fidgeting and fight with clothing both of them had reviled themselves, still erect and still utterly confused.

Deku felt himself being to get so hot he began to sweat, not sure if it was him or the body on top of him, his breathing unsteady.

Finally coming to terms with the situation Katsuki reached over and grabbed Izuku's memeber, his hand sweaty and grip firm. At this sudden contact to his erection Deku winced, not used to being handled by anyone but himself and Kacchan was defiantly rougher with him.

Following Kacchan's lead Deku took the other boy's erection, unsure at first.

Kacchan began moving his hand, Deku followed, sweaty hands pumping up and down on one another.

This was unreal.

Deku could hear the blood pumping in his ears, the movie credits had stopped rolling and not it was just silence, their heavy breathing the only sound now. Trying to fight any other noises that may escape their lips, not wanting to call too much attention to themselves.

"Deku, faster." Kacchan leaned his head forward, his grip tightening, his pace speeding up, teeth grinding together.

There it was, that hardly audible moan that Katsuki couldn't hold back.

Izuku threw his head back, bucking his hips hard into Katsuki's hand, a sharp breath.

As if on queue Katsuki's legs tightened around Izuku, pressing into his hand and releasing himself.

They sat there in a content silence, hearts racing, catching their breath.

Maybe things were going too far?


	6. Chapter 6: Circles

Fall break had ended as quickly as it had came, students reluctantly dragging their feet back into class on the first morning back.

Their next break would be in the winter but not until after exams, which was such a stressful time in any student's life.

"Hey Deku, can you please help me with studying sometime?" Uraraka's eyes looked determined, she placed her hands onto her friend's desk, breaking him away from his train of thought as he looked over whatever assignment he was working on, "With exams coming up I'm starting to really worry about my performance." At this last statement a small frown drew on her lips.

"Of course I'll help you," Deku smiled up at her, "I'm really worried about exams myself."

The thought of exams brought a wave of uneasiness between the two of them, Uraraka shuddering as she lifted her hands from the desk to wrap around her own body.

"Maybe we could get a study group together?" She suggested, looking around the classroom as other students talked among themselves quietly, "I know Yaoyorozu would probably be happy to help and she is SUPER smart. Plus Todoroki seems like he might be really be helpful and willing to help out too."

Deku followed her gaze around the room, biting his bottom lip in thought. Bakugo also performed well academically, but he would never have the patience to work with a large group. As Izuku was thinking this his eyes had rested on the other boy in question, not noticing what he was doing until the familiar set of red eyes met his own.

Suddenly he couldn't breath, another feeling of unease washed over him as Izuku and Katsuki held their gaze for a little longer.

Katsuki was the first the break the gaze, looking toward Kirishima who had walked up to him slammed a book down on his desk muttering something under his breath.

Once the staring contest had ended he looked back towards Uraraka, "A study group sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could get together a couple times a week in the common area?"

Some days it was easy to ignore his feelings, but other days his emotions were suffocating.

In the back of his mind Deku kept telling himself that these "encounters" with Kacchan would have to end. It wasn't healthy. Nothing about their relationship was ever healthy.

Deku wasn't stupid, and Kacchan wasn't either.

How was all this going to end up? Would they keep meeting up with one another with sexual intentions? How long would this last? Someone would find out and if that happened. . .

This needed to end.

Just these thoughts alone gave Izuku more anxiety on top of the exams and hero training.

The following weeks were spent studying, going over all of the information from the semester, trying to process the vast amounts of content that they had gone over in just a couple months.

The class of A-1 worked together, helping on another but also trying hard to push themselves to the max. It was obviously taking a toll on them, as every day that passed more and more of the students would have a look of exhaustion on their face. The exams looming over them.

It was midnight.

The halls of class A-1's dorm were dead silent.

Most students were asleep, but you could see light spilling under the doors of some of the rooms, as some of night owls tried to get more studying in or tried to finish their homework.

Midoriya was among these night owls, the only light on in his room was the one on the desk he was sitting on. Madly he scribbled onto his papers, making more notes to study from, trying to pull out anything he may have overlooked, soaking in everything his education could offer.

His eyes were heavy, but he knew he could stretch his time just a little longer before he passed out for the night.

There was very faint knock on his door, but Deku didn't hear it over the sound of his own muttering, zoned in what he was studying and not thinking anything of his surroundings.

Another knock, a tad louder this time.

Deku snapped his eyes toward the door as his body jumped, swearing he heard the knock but he thought maybe he was just hearing things? There was no way anybody would come to him this late at night.

A louder knock made Deku launch out of his chair, panic washing over him, afraid if the knocks got louder they would wake up the rest of his classmates on the floor.

Swinging the door open his crazy wide eyed look was met with a look annoyance from none other then Katsuki Bakugo.

The blond pushed his way into Izuku's dorm room, not waiting for an invitation, not saying a word.

Deku was already on the edge to begin with, but he was just about to lose his nerve at this sudden visit from someone who was the root of a lot of his stress.

Before snapping at his unexpected visitor Izuku closed his door softly, pressing his back up against it to face Katsuki.

"We can't keep this up," Deku spoke softly, running a hand through his crazy green hair, eyes cast downward.

"I honestly don't care."

At this response Deku's face twisted into something of mild annoyance, eyes now meeting with Kacchan's.

"What the fuck are we even doing, Kacchan?" His voice was low, almost a whisper, hoping the walls were thick but never having really tested them before.

Bakugo's body was relaxed, like Midoriya he was wearing his nightware, which was a tight black tank top and low riding sweat pants, exposing some of his middriff.

The school uniforms never did anybody justice.

"Listen, nerd." Bakugo walked back toward Deku, slowly, he almost looked minacing as if he was about to beat the shit out of the smaller boy, "Don't flatter yourself."

Two hands grabbed at Izuku's wrists, pinning him against the door, the grip was alarmingly tight.

Deku hardly had any energy or motivation to fight against this sudden assult, not even sure why Kacchan thought he could barge into Deku's room in the middle of the night anyway.

"You think you have any control over this situation?" Katsuki leaned forward, whispering into Izuku's ear, a smirk came to his pale features.

Goosebumps travled down Izuku's spine, "I-I'd like to think I do." He moved his head away from Katsuki as much as he could, feeling the grip on his wrists start to burn.

Kacchan must have been angry at him, but it took Deku a few moments to realize why.

It must have been because Deku was about to reject him. Katsuki must have felt the same way, he must have known in the back of his mind that they would have to cut this off. But maybe he was also in denial? But why?

The heat on his wrists became unbearable, "Kacchan!" Deku hissed out in pain, wiggling under the pressure, he used every ounce of strength he had to push Bakugo away.

Bakugo backed away, he looked so pissed he could have made the whole room explode.

They both stood there in silence, eyes locked onto one another as they waited for the next move.

Deku's wrists throbbed, his heart beating madly in fear.

Bakugo walked back up to Deku, his glare still piercing, as he placed a hand on the back of Deku's neck, tangling his fingers into some of the green locks, pushing Deku forward.

Thier lips met, but instead of complying like he always did Izuku quickly broke the kiss.

This needed to end. They couldn't keep doing this.

"Deku," Katsuki growled, thier faces still close.

Izuku allowed his eyes to meet Katsuki's again.

It felt like they were going in circles.

"Kacchan, we can't keep this up." Deku was pleading, begging, trying to reason with his peer. There was no way this would end well so why should they keep putting off the inevitable.

Katsuki kept his grip on Izuku, at these words he didn't budge. Izuku was like a broken record player.

"Fine."

The metaphorical pen dropped and Izuku could hear it echo into the depths of his brain.

Bakugo released his hand from Midoriya's hair, pulling his body away.

Reverse psychology was a bitch.

Before Katsuki could back away any further Izuku grabbed his hand.

"Wait. . . Just. . One more."

The thought of never touching Katsuki again. The thought of pretending this never happened. The longer Izuku dwelled on it the more it hurt.

Bakugo was there for the night, even if they decided this was the last time, the could still go out with a bang, right?

"Since you are already here. . . I guess we could. . " Izuku trailed off, at first he had looked Katsuki in the eyes but quickly cast them to the floor, gripping onto Katsuki's hand tight.

"Make up your FUCKING MIND, DEKU?!" Izuku could feel the hand tense up, Kacchan's voice snapped, "I know this little game can't continue."

Izuku's eyes moved back up at this last comment, he bit his lip.

So Kacchan felt the same way too.

"Get on the fucking bed."

Deku's heart fluttered, he watched Kacchan jerk his head toward's the small dorm bed covered in All Might sheets and neatly made.

A second ago Izuku would gladly flop on the bed and fall asleep, but sleep was the last thing on his mind now.

Deku nodded, walking past Kacchan to get onto the bed, sitting up awkwardly and waiting for what to do next, eyes watching Kacchan's every move.

"Kacchan." Deku muttered, watching as the blond began to take off his cloths, his movements were much like a robot, not at all graceful but still getting the job done.

First was the tank top, revealing Katsuki's pale stomach, there was not an ounch of fat on his body, it was like looking at a marble statue.

Next was his sweat pants, sliding off his legs easily, showing off a tight pair of black breifs, hugging onto his hips.

Izuku felt like a huge idot, all he could do was sit there and stare, his mouth open slightly, eyes about to pop out of his head.

The dim lighting casted shadows on Katsuki's body, making his face hardly visible, but Deku could swear he saw some red painted on Kacchan's cheeks.

"Stop staring, dumb ass."

Midoriya nodded, snapping out of his trance to start taking off his clothes. A wave of self consciousness came over him. He had defiantly gained muscle, but his whole body was worn from battle and his new quirk. His arms were darkened, his legs bruised, his torso and back was scarred. And there was Bakugo with hardly a scratch on his perfect body.

As he slid off his own pajama pants he sighed unhappily, trying not to show discomfort but it was causing him quite some stress.

The two of them looked at one another for a second, their eyes had adjusted to the lighting the best they could.

Katsuki moved toward Izuku, pushing him back on the bed, their hot skin brushing up softly against one another as Katsuki climbed on top.

A hand began to travel from the top of Izuku's chest down his stomach, it tickled a little but it was also weird to be touched by someone like this. . . Especially if that someone was Katsuki Bakugo.

It was hard to see Kacchan's expression, but as Deku tried to figure out what his partner was feeling he was brought into a kiss, the hand on his stomach traveling back up to his chest again.

Izuku's own hands rested gawkily at his sides on the bed, not knowing what to do at first but as they engaged deeper into the kiss he brought his hands up to Kacchan's hips, holding onto them and pulling them into his own hips.

Katsuki pulled away from the kiss, his breathing hitched, the hand that was one Izuku's chest hand made way to one of Izuku's nipples, rubbing on it teasingly until it became erect.

Why did Kacchan always seem to know what to do?

Izuku felt shy about his lack of experience, but he took a moment to think about the years of internet surfing he had done himself.

Keeping one hand on Katsuki's hip, Izuku used the other to run up Katsuki's sculpted chest much like the other had done to him, teasing his nipples in return.

Bakugo brought his lips to the base of Midoriya's neck, placing a soft kiss before leaving a trail of bites along it, sucking and licking as he traveled.

"Don't do that!" Izuku pushed Katsuki back, looking rather distraught, "Everyone is going to ask about what happened!" Luckily when Kacchan had left the mark before (when they were in the training room) he was able to cover it with his school uniform collar, but at this rate he couldn't hide these current markings.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kacchan brought his head back down to where it had been pushed away from, biting even harder then before in retaliation.

Izuku winced as he tried to push Katsuki back again but Katsuki wouldn't budge, rooted in his spot above Deku.

The hand that had been tracing Deku's chest moved back down, running along the hem of his All Might boxers to trace around his crotch, running up and down the shaft through the fabric.

This sudden contact to his private took his attention away from the marks being left on his skin and caused him to gasp in shock.

It didn't take long for Deku to feel himself get harder and harder with each tease, Katsuki bringing his mouth away from Izuku's neck and to his ear, "You are so easy."

Izuku didn't like this statement, frown on his blush covered face, "What, and you aren't?" He snapped back, the hand still teasing his cock.

Kacchan returned the displeased look, bringing his hand away from Deku and sitting up, looking like he was about to leave at that moment.

Leave it to Kacchan to dish out disrespect but not take it.

Instead of saying anything more Izuku ran both his hands up Katsuki's thighs, realizing he should not have said anything, not wanting Kacchan to leave just yet. Izuku's hands stopped to rub at the erection throbbing in Kacchan's briefs. When Izuku's eyes shifted to gaze at the other's face his heart stopped.

Holy shit was Katsuki hot, sitting there on top of him, his eyes looking down at Deku full of lust, biting his lower lip to prevent any noise from escaping is mouth.

Deku propped himself up on his elbows, trying to slide out from under Bakugo now, feeling like it was his turn to be in control while Kacchan struggled with hiding his pleasure.

Luckily Izuku was able to slide out swinging his legs to the side so he could rest them underneath him, leaning forward to tug on Kacchan's black briefs.

Without fighting back the blond lifted his hips and helped slide off his underwear, exposing his throbbing cock to his friend.

Without missing a beat Deku shifted into a comfortable position before leaning his face toward Katsuki's dick, his eyes locking with Katsuki before giving a small teasing lick.

"Don't fuck with me, Deku." Bakugo tried to sound mean but it came out as a moan so he went back to biting his bottom lip.

Izuku wanted to laugh at this response but instead he allowed himself to take the cock in his face into his mouth, still watching Katsuki's face, taking in the pleasure that couldn't be hidden no matter how hard the blond tried.

Thinking to the porn of all those beautiful woman taking those huge dicks in their mouth (what a champ!) he tried to remember how they did it.

Breathing out of his nose Deku began to slide Kacchan deeper into his mouth, gagging a little and feeling his eyes water.

One of Izuku's hands came up to grip onto the lower half of Katsuki's shaft, his other hand brought out his own erection from his boxers and began to slowly pump at himself.

It took a couple seconds for him to figure it out but he found a method that worked for him, sucking in as much of Bakugo's cock as he could while using his hand to pump what he couldn't reach, tongue running back and forth against the head.

Izuku began to moan, the pumping on his cock sped up, eyes still eagerly watching Katsuki, who now was obviously on cloud nine.

Kacchan's brought both of his hands to tangle into the dark green hair on top of Deku's head, pumping his hips into the warm wet sensation that engulfed him, the moans that vibrated against him brought him over the edge.

"F-Fuck!" Katsuki moaned out, his seed spilling into Deku's mouth causing him to gag even more.

Seeing this brought Deku to his climax, his own cum dripping onto his hands and sheets, making such a mess.

Not knowing what to do with the semen in his mouth Deku swallowed, shuddering at the bitter yet salty taste. Not the best thing he ever had.

They both sat on the bed panting, they didn't speak, looking one another over.

Suddenly it hit Izuku like a brick, his body felt heavy and his eyes could barely stay open. He was so tired.

It looked like Katsuki was also struggling with the same thing, because his posture got worse and worse.

Finally Deku grabbed Kacchan's arm, pulling him up to where he was so he could bring their lips together in a sort of clumsy kiss.

Kissing Bakugo on the cheek Izuku wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him down.

In the mess of blankets, clothes, and their cum both boys passed out wrapped around one another.

The desk light was still on.

((Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support and feedback! This series is about to end but please be on the look out for my next one! I'm super excited to share with you all! ))


	7. Chapter 7: The White Snow

Snow fell gently, layering the world in a soft white glow, not yet an inconvenience to those basking in its beauty.

Exams had ended. The students of U.A. would not find out the results of the exams until after the winter break.

With exams over at least everyone could step back and enjoy the last days of the year with friends and family. The stress of cramming in loads of information in a short period of time was finally lifted enough to make going into the next year tolerable and almost exciting.

Izuku had spent the holiday with his mother, naturally.

The break allowed him to compose himself and take a couple steps back.

A step back from lessons. A step back from training. A step back from the looming dread of the League of Villains. A step back from Katsuki Bakugou.

These moments allowed Deku to remove the haze from his clouded mind.

There was so much going on in his life, from attending U.A to being the heir to All Might's incredible power. There wasn't room in Izuku Midoriya's life for complicated relationships and he knew Bakugou felt the same.

On New Years Eve Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku had gathered at a semi-close shrine to bring in the New Year.

The buzzing chatter, the smells of warm teas and food, the warmth of excited children running around, bells ringing, and of course that thin layer of pure white snow, it was all so atmospheric and nostalgic.

"My grandmother makes the BEST soba, I hope one day you guys can come over and try it sometime!" Uraraka clapped her hands together, only to have the sound muffled by a pair of pink gloves, "She lives a little far away though so she doesn't come visit very often."

"That sounds lovely, Uraraka, maybe I can bring some of my mother's home made sweets." Iida responded, a soft smile worn on his face as he looked down at the bubbling brunette next to him.

Izuku shook his head quickly in agreement, enjoying the idea of spending an evening with his friends and delicious food, "My mom is a great cook too! I can't believe how much I miss her cooking when we live on U.A campus." Which was true. It was a crime to be separated from his mother to begin with, but he often would daydream about the colorful bentos she would make him for school lunches.

The three continued the light hearted conversation as they waited in line to pray for a successful future, the air was happy and carefree.

Even if it took an hour to get completely through the line to the shrine the time had passed quickly and the energy the three Heroes-in-training had never faltered.

As Izuku stepped up to the front, he proceeded to work his way through until he stopped and thought of his year and the year to come.

" _I want to be the best hero I can be."_ The young man first though, emotion welling up in his chest, _"Whatever it takes."_

Iida and Uraraka joined back up with Izuku as they finished up, Uraraka holding some sort of hot beverage that steamed up into the dark sky.

The three decided that was enough for the night, especially when Iida mentioned the route back home may be busy and it would be best not to get home too late, school was going to start soon and they all needed to get back on a normal sleeping schedule.

As they parted Deku allowed a smile to stay on his face, the warm feeling lingering, feeling good. The walk home was luckily short and he was sure his mother would still be up, so he picked up his pacing, hands in his pockets to keep warm.

A small buzz in his pocket caused him to pull out his phone, the bright screen glaring, causing him to squint as he looked at the screen. It was a text from All Might wishing him a good New Year, which made Izuku beam even more.

Suddenly a strong force knocked him to the side, causing him to drop his phone. It shouldn't be busy in this area, he had walked some distance from the shrine now. . .

Izuku looked over to where he got hit, his heart leaping when he realized who it was.

"Kacchan. . . " The green haired youth whispered, his smile vanished and a small frown traced its way to his lips.

Katsuki had stopped walking and had turned to face Izuku, his hands in his own pockets, posture slouched.

The two stood in silence for a moment, eyes locked, the air was so heavy it made it hard to breath.

It was Bakugo who broke the eye contact, being the first to move, he turned his back and briskly walked away.

This was for the best and they both knew it.

END

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. THIS WILL BE CONTINUING IN A TIME SKIP I PROMISE.

I am working on a part two, a time skip!

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, favorited, or even just read! You guys are the best and I can't wait to post PART TWO.


End file.
